Family of four
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Fist Harry Potter, on request. Hope it's enjoyed. As always, warnings ahoy


**This is a request fic for fandomGirl21/ this is Alex362. On a different note, I would like to make some things clear: I will be only doing requests, if 1) I actually know the subject. Period. And as much as I like a good suggestion on a show, please don't push it. 2) Requests will be a hit and miss with me. I'll only being doing one, or two, at a time. 3) I don't feel comfortable writing stories with huge age gaps. At all. It feels too pedo-ish with me. Please don't suggest it. I did it once, to see, and be polite, and it felt awkward and gross to me. Three year age gaps I'll tolerate, however: in a situation where the person is old enough to be the others parent, like literately, no please. Thank you, and I hope this is enjoyed.**

 **/**

Harry let out a soft moan as he felt his mate slam into him, hitting him in all the right places. The man-who-defeated never felt happier in this moment as his mate, and husband, Draco, rocked his world. The blond had him bent over the kitchen table, fucking into him like his life depended on it, which to Draco, could very well be it. The tall half veela, which that had surprised the hell out of Harry when the blond told him after a year and a half of friendship, was trying to breed another baby into him while they had the time. Their three year old daughter, Annalise, was currently napping on the couch while they had as much sex as possible. Luckily enough for the two of them, the kitchen/dining room had good separation from the living room where their precious daughter had tired herself out. The girl fell asleep in the most random places. Harry blamed it on a combination of their genetics, since Potter and Black blood ran through their veins. Draco heartily agreed.

Harry let loose another, if slightly louder, moan when Draco hit his prostate, clawing at the table as the blond veela started to steadily slam into that spot just to get Harry squealing. The dark haired male threw a glare over his shoulder before going back to claw at the table in desperation.

' _So, so, happy I decided to_ _forgive him and actually become friends a-after the war,'_ Harry thought sluggishly as he finally hooked a hand on to the side of the table so he could get better leverage.

"Nngh, harder, D-Draco," Harry murmured out heavily.

"Then tighten up, Potter," Draco said, not sounding out of sorts at all. Harry once again, cursed Draco's veela genes as the blond clutched tightly at the smaller mans hips to slam in even harder. Harry was quick to slam a hand on his mouth before he let loose a pleasured shriek. The dark haired man tightened his body in appreciation causing Draco to groan in appreciation. The veela leaned down and bit into his precious mates shoulder to keep himself quiet while his other hand reached around to jerk Harry's neglected length. Normally, Draco would never touch Harry, preferring to make the man cum only from being fucked, but right now they didn't have time. Their blond haired, green eyed wonder often walked in at the most in opportune times. Moments later, Harry came in Draco's hand, tightening like a vice around Draco's throbbing length. The veela's teeth dug into Harry's shoulder, making a few more thrusts before shooting his hot load deep within Harry's shuddering body. The veela slumped against Harry's back as the two panted harshly. Before they could get a proper rest, the two heard tiny little footsteps slam onto the ground. The couple were quick to arrange themselves into a more appropriate positions, dressed and all, before their daughter came into the dinning room, rubbing her big eyes. The sweet little blond had Draco's pointed chin, blond hair, and high cheek bones while getting Harry's eyes, nose and the typical messy hair shape. Other then that, little Annalise looked a lot like Lilly in her face, which had caused Harry to cry when he had first held her.

"Daddy, Papa? What are you doing in here?" Annalise asked sleepily as she wondered over to Harry to be picked up. The man who lived did so with great enthusiasm.

"We were trying to figure out dinner, love, and didn't want to bother your nap. Is there anything you want?" Harry cooed before kissing her head.

"Pasta bake," Annalise said immediately.

"Which pasta bake, love? The super cheesy one or the veggie one?" Harry asked, bouncing her carefully on his hip. Before she said the mac'&'cheese one, Draco gave a quick, but scolding look.

"Veggie," Annalise said sleepily.

"Okay dear. Do you mind going to papa while I get dinner ready?" Harry asked.

"No daddy," Annalise said sweetly and easily grabbed on to Draco when Harry passed her over.

"Come on, sweetheart, we'll go get a book while daddy makes dinner," Draco said softly, the warmth was obvious in his voice. Draco, in-spite of loving his father, didn't want to act like him when it came to their daughter. Luscious had been a cold parent and spouse, even now, though he did love Narcissus and Draco very dearly. The cold demeanor was something he had learned from his own father, which is why he was glad Draco had decided to take more from Narcissus, who had her own trouble childhood with her own stuck up parents.

"Bye-bye daddy, love you," Annalise said. Harry smiled in joy, as he looked over at the family he had finally gotten.

"Love you too, baby-girl," Harry replied, only slightly wetly. Draco only grinned at his pretty mate. Hopefully, Harry would fall pregnant again, with their second child, the two wanted at least three kids and they would keep trying for more. That had also come as a surprise to Harry, that males could carry children. It came with a simply issue though, both partners had to be exceptionally gifted in magic. Due to inbreeding, Draco's magic wasn't as strong as it should have been, but several potions that helped clear that up. Harry's magical core, of course, was fine, due to the fact that his mother had been muggle born, and apparently lucky in the fertility department.

Harry hummed quietly to himself as he placed the ingredients into the glass baking pan. He smiled warmly when he heard Draco's voice drift from the living room, followed by Annalise's high pitched questions. Hopefully, the girl would be happy being a big sister, and hopefully teach them well. The man who concurred really hoped for another girl, and maybe a couple of boys. Harry just knew they'd be spoiled rotten, but hopefully not too rotten, he really didn't want them to turn out like Draco before the war. The man had been a spoiled little brat, mostly due to being an only child.

Hours later, Draco was curled protectively around Harry, his long pianists fingers splayed wide against Harry's abdomen. Hopefully they'd have a much larger family, which is a wish Harry had always, and desperately, wanted.

 **Epilogue:**

"Hold on, love, the healers almost done," Draco murmured into Harry's messy hair.

"I, owe, hope so," Harry grunted as the healers carefully cut him open to get the his new baby out. In-spite of magic still being in the dark ages, healers tended to be a little more open minded in learning current muggle medical practices. Many of the muggle practices had made loads of sense to the healers, and most of them had to undergo at least some muggle medical school. One thing that they did study on were cesarean sections. Which, they admitted, were a little uncouth, but but desperately needed in certain scenarios, like Harry's for example. The scar on the abdomen wouldn't be as bad though. Twenty minutes later, the healer pulled out a wailing baby.

"It's a girl," The healer, Rhodes, said with a smile.

"She has read hair," Draco said with a frown.

"So did my mother, remember?" Harry said tiredly.

"She'll be confused for a Weasely," Draco growled.

"Considering she looks just like you, I doubt that," Harry said with a bit of mirth.

"I hate you," Draco said.

"Love you too," Harry replied sweetly.

"Um, what do you want to name her?" Rhodes asked. The two looked at each other before replying.

"Lilly Ursa Malfoy-Potter," The two said in unison.


End file.
